


Tirato lo Zucchero

by Ryuutchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And It's Only Gokudera Getting Poisoned Anyway, But No One Gets Poisoned On Screen, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Embedded Images, Gen, Poison Cooking, Ten Years Later Arc, so basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: Bianchi teaches Kyoko and Haru a (mostly) harmless recipe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



Bianchi hummed tunelessly to herself as she added arsenic to the bubbling pan of sugar. It gave the concoction a pleasantly vibrant green color that she decided would look very nice in a twist with the royal blue she’d added to the sodium cyanide candy mixture cooking on the other stovetop. She stepped back to check the candy thermometers– they needed a few more minutes of cooking before they’d be ready to pour out on silicon sheets and pulled properly.

“Haru! Kyoko! Did you want to learn how to make pulled sugar designs?” she leaned around the door frame to where the other women were watching a video of Tsuna and his boys fight some Millefiore thugs. Kyoko’s fists were raised as she mirrored her brother’s motions– left jab, feint, feint, right hook. They were weak motions, though. Bianchi needed to convince Lal to give the girls some better hand-to-hand training. Honestly! It was as though Reborn wasn’t even serious about training them all up as a family. Tsuna’s wives needed to be able to protect themselves. “Hey, the sugar’s going to burn if you don’t hurry.”

Haru glanced up, eyes going wide. “Sorry, sorry! I just got so wrapped up in–” she waved at the screen and tapped Kyoko on the shoulder. 

Shrugging it off, Bianchi went to retrieve sets of kitchen gloves for each of them. Hot sugar was akin to culinary napalm and cyanide was poisonous on skin contact. She pulled hers on, checked the candies’ temperatures again and passed the other pairs to Kyoko and Haru.

“First we need to pour both of these onto silicon sheets,” she instructed, holding one of the pans above the oiled sheet Haru laid out and slowly pouring the liquid sugar. “I’m going to add a dab of titanium dioxide dye– it’s food-safe, don’t worry. It will just make the candy look more cloudy and pale.” As she worked, she carefully instructed her two charges, waving Kyoko’s hand away from the edge of the too-hot sugar, and showing them how to quickly roll the mixture with their fingertips so they didn’t get burned. As the sugar cooled, Haru and Kyoko got more comfortable, rolling and folding the candy until it took on a smooth, satiny sheen. 

“Hahii~” Haru clapped once when Bianchi moved the long candy snakes under the heater to soften again. “I want to put one on my cake for dessert!”

Kyoko nodded in agreement, smiling softly at her friend. “A green candy twist would look really pretty on top of the white cake with strawberries. Don’t you think, Bianchi?”

Tipping her head thoughtfully, Bianchi reached for the arsenic candy. “I’m going to give these ones as a present to my brother, I think. They’re the first batch we’ve made in this kitchen, after all. I have to make sure that I can make candies perfectly in this ten-years-future kitchen before I let you two have some.” 

It was the correct thing to say– Haru and Kyoko both grinned broadly, and Bianchi turned back to the task of showing them how to shape and cut the candy into short twists while she mentally calculated how much sugar she would need to make an unpoisoned batch for the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> In small part, I blame Nanny Ogg's Cookbook for the arsenic-in-candy thing. But then I spent ten minutes trying to figure out if cyanide could be used in candy too, so this is mostly my own fault.
> 
> Image quote is credit to Hanan Al-Shaykh, author of **One Thousand and One Nights: A Retelling** , from her [NPR interview](http://www.npr.org/2013/06/09/189539866/scheherazade-from-storytelling-slave-to-first-feminist). The base image is "Histoire du bossu (récit du médecin juif), « Je vis venir à moi l'adolescente »" by Léon Carré, from _Mille et Une Nuits_. Gold foil patterns courtesy of Blixa 6 Studios.


End file.
